A new year, a new friend and a new adventure
by Souji Seta-Kun
Summary: Well, I finally Updated... I might start writing another chapter i don't like anything i doleft unfinished so i'll still continue this..
1. Chapter 1:Reunion

_Hey guys… this is my first time making a fanfic so I'm sorry If there are flaws in the grammar I don't exactly listen to my English lectures and English isn't the language that I usually speak…_

_Hope to read your reviews! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_April,9,2012_

_10:27 AM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its only been about a week since he left the town and yet he finds himself riding a train heading for that same place….

"_Wait… what?"_

"_We're sorry… we know it's only been a few days since we came back but we have to go back to the states…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Its very urgent… they lacked employees overseas so we had to take over…. And I think you cousin might like seeing you again"_

" _I guess so… But still"_

He remembered his conversation with his parents before leaving.  
He was both sad and happy because of the fact that his parents will be leaving again and he'll see his friends again..

"_Yasoinaba station in 5 minutes"_

Heh… I wonder what the guys would think if they saw me just after a week… with all those goodbyes and all…. they'd probably be pissed" he said to himself,  
it was true though, last year was a very eventful year in Souji's life, The Murders, The midnight channel, and a lot of more things.

"_Yasoinaba Station"_

He let out sigh, picked up his things, and left for the door. Outside were Dojima and Nanako…

"Hey there Souji.." The middle-aged man said with a smile. "You're Back!" Nanako said while rushing to hug her cousin. "So your parents left for abroad again huh?"he said, looking at Souji. He nodded and replied "Yeah… It's kinda sad… But at least I could see you guys again for another year" with a faint smile…

"Lets talk more about it in the car" Dojima added, and so they got in the car and headed back home…"I have a favor to ask though…" Souji asked his uncle "And what might that be?" Dojima replied, turning to Souji. "I don't want my friends to know that I'm here until school starts…" Souji paused. "I… Want to surprise them" Souji said with a chuckle. "Sure thing… Right Nanako?" Dojima said, facing Nanako, She nodded and cheerfully said "Mhm…! You can count on me big bro!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April,10,2012_

_8:25 PM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souji woke up letting out a big yawn, he then observed his room which he didn't get last night because he was tired of the long trip. "This room hadn't changed a bit since I left… Then again it's only been a week" he thought to himself, looking on the TV where he always watched the midnight channel every rainy night, he found it hard to believe that he and his friends were the ones who rescued the kidnapped, caught the killer, and defeated the one who created the fog…

He let out a big sigh and went downstairs…

"G'morning big bro!" Nanako said with a big smile. "Good Morning" He replied quickly. "Is your dad at work?" he asked with a tired expression, Nanako replied with a simple nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12:30 PM_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Sigh"_

Souji kept sighing, he was bored. Really bored

Nanako turned to Souji then asked him if something was wrong

"its nothing…" he replied while looking at the window…

"Are you sure?" Nanako said, not believing what he told her.

Souji had a lot on his mind, he wondered what his friends would think when they would see him tomorrow. Would they be surprised? Angry? Or maybe both… he let out a big breath then said "Nanako… What things did you do while I was gone?"

Nanako smiled, then told his cousin about what she did in those few days…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April,11,2012_

_8: 30 AM_

_Samegawa Floodplain_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souji was rushing to school, even though he didn't see his friend for just a few days he was really excited, with everything that they all had been through, its no surprise he wanted to see me again

Then he reached yasogami high. It was going to be his school for another year, it was a different experience for him since he kept changing schools each year before.

"I wonder what kind of school year I'll have this time… Certainly not like the one last year" He muttered to himself.

At the gates he spotted a familiar face, it was Yukiko. walking by herself, Souji was really glad to see his girlfriend, And he thought she would probably be happy to see him as well. So he took a deep breath, then ran towards Yukiko.

Yukiko then turned around "S-souji?!"

she was really surprised to see him, after all she thought she wouldn't see him again after they said their goodbyes.

"I-I thought you--"

"I did… but my parents had to leave again so I'm pretty much stuck here for another year" he said with a chuckle.

Yukiko suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "I…I thought I'd never see you again… Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" she asked Souji Holding him tight, a bit flustered, he then replied "umm before I answer your question…could you let go of me for now..? people are starting to stare…." Yukiko realizing this, she let go of him."S-sorry I'm Just really glad to see you again" Yukiko said, her face bright red, she really missed him since she thought he wasn't coming back she thought to herself. "is this a dream..?" "Umm…Yukiko-san… We better get going…" Souji pointed out, Yukiko woke up from her daydreaming and nodded…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Souji's Classroom_

_8:43 PM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukiko!" A familiar voice called out, It was Chie "Hey! I told you to wait for me…. Hey who's that guy with you?" glancing at the grey-haired male, she couldn't believe it.  
"N..No way! S-Souji-Kun?! I thought you went back home!"She said with a surprised tone."Why didn't tell us you were back?! Man the guys are gonna be surprised! Why are you back here anyway?" she asked curiously, Souji replied with the same answer he gave to Yukiko."Hey s'up guys, who're you talkin' to? "A male brunette asked. "See for yourself Yosuke! Its Souji-Kun!" Chie Replied, "R-really? Whoa! It is you!" Yosuke said happily "Man, Even though it was only nine days it was still kinda sad without you… Everyone was always talking about you…especially Yukiko" Yosuke said deviously, before he could take a glance at Yukiko, She gave him a hard hit in the face. "why'd you tell him that!" her face all pink . Rubbing his face, he angrily said "O-ow… You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Souji laughed, a bit embarrassed as well. Just before he could say something the teacher came in, much to their surprise it was Kashiwagi. The class students started whispering to each other. "What? SHE"S my homeroom teacher again" a student sadly said, scratching his head. The teacher said with a grin "I know how all you boys are happy to see ME again but we have to get classes started" then glancing at Souji . "…And It seems we'll be having Seta again this year…" she said with a creepy grin, Souji let out a deep sigh, then telling himself "looks like this will be another strange school year…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Haired Boy

s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2: The Blue Haired Boy_

_April,11,2012_

_Yasogami High_

_3:25 PM_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes were finally over, Souji was relieved, he stretched his arms and let out a yawn. He then noticed that the girls left early.

"Hey Yosuke, where did Yukiko-san and Chie-san go to?" he asked

"Dunno, hey could you come with me to Junes today? I'll treat you a steak!" Yosuke suggested, rubbing his nose and smiling, Souji's expression changed, he knew Yosuke was planning something. He let out a sigh and accepted his friend's request

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April,11,2012_

_Junes Dept. Store_

_5:15 PM_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here!" Yosuke exclaimed, Souji looked at the others, It seemed that his friends prepared a celebration for him, there was a lot of food prepared on the table, the presentation was great, he took a seat and joined the group.

"We made these ourselves" Yukiko proudly said, her face all bright pink, it seemed like that the girls put a lot of effort on it.

"Errr… did you try these before brought it here?….. We don't want Souji regret coming back here…" Yosuke bluntly told the girls.

"O-of course we did hahaha…ha.." Chie answered.

"W-well why don't you try it Souji? After all, the celebration is for YOU" Yosuke said, Souji's look changed, he glanced at Yosuke then whispered to him."If anything.. and I mean ANYTHING goes wrong with this. You're going to pay for my medical bills…."

The girls was staring at him intently, there was no way that he could refuse.

"C'mon Senpai! Try it! We've put a lot of love in it!" Rise cheerfully said, that just made him more hesitant, he grabbed a spoon and started shoving food in his mouth.

"H-how is it Sensei?" Teddie asked curiously, Souji was surprised, he ate some more, trying to savor the taste.

"I-Its good!" He exclaimed with a smile, The boys were surprised, they then tried the dish as well.

"Man! Its nothing like I've ever tasted!" Kanji said while eating some more. Those words brightened the girls moods. Naoto looked at the floor then muttered "This is our fifth attempt though"

"C'mon Naoto-kun! Don't Be like that! At least it turned out well!" Chie said with a laugh, Naoto sighed

"I guess so…" she added.

Souji was really happy that his friends did this for him, he knew from this that he was really important for all of them.

"I-I can't believe it… wait! Then what crap did you give to us 3 days ago!" Yosuke yelled, the group's  
mood change, they looked as if someone died.

"Three days ago?" Souji curiously said, Yosuke's face turned pale. "Y-you wouldn't want to know…."  
"it was an epic fail…" Kanji added, facing somewhere else.

"W-we just didn't have any motivation!" Chie suddenly said, the other girls seemed to agree with Chie, Yosuke suddenly got angry at this. "No motivation! You couldn't cook well for us, but its anything for Souji!" he cried, Chie and Yosuke suddenly started quarrelling, Yukiko went into her laughing fits again , Souji turned to the others.

"It's good to see you back senpai" Kanji said.

"Fo' Sho'!" Teddie said with a cheerful smile.

"I agree, although I'm sorry that your parents had to leave again…."Continued Naoto.

"It's okay… their always like that anyway" he replied, Yukiko was staring at him, it seemed like she wanted to tell Souji something, "Something on your mind Yukiko-san?" he suddenly said, Yukiko's face turned bright pink, and looked the other way.

"I-it's nothing… I'll tell you later…"she said, obviously embarrassed, Souji just smiled at her.

Everybody then started reminiscing about their adventures in the midnight channel, it like it went by fast, yet they were glad it was over, it was getting dark, everyone said their goodbyes and started going home one-by-one.

Yukiko and Souji were the only ones left, Souji then asked her again. "What was the thing that you wanted to tell me?" Yukiko was silent for a moment, he then went up close to him and said "I can't explain it in words… so.. close your eyes" and he did so, he felt Yukiko kiss his cheek, Souji blushed, he think he knew what was on Yukiko's mind, he just wrapped his arms around her and said "I'm glad to see you too…"

They stayed liked that for a while before leaving….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April,11, 2012_

_Dojima Residence_

_11: 52 PM  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Souji was still awake, something was bothering him and he didn't know what it was, he was thinking about what it was for a while but he couldn't find out what it was.

"That's it! I give up!" He told himself, stretching his arms up high. He decided to sleep

He was about to ready his futon when a familiar sound started echoing in his room, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew already that he and his friends ended the murders. How could it be possible? He was afraid to look, but he knew he had to.

His eyes were on the screen, it was real, The Midnight Channel, the thing that they thought they destroyed already was showing on screen. The image shown was of an apartment rooftop, his eyes spotted something else, a human, the image was very clear, it was a blue-haired boy just about his age leaning against a wall, he seemed to be unconscious, Souji was at a loss, just after the time he calmed down, the image had already faded.

Souji was at a loss, he didn't know what to do next, when suddenly his phone rang. It was Yosuke.

"S-Souji! What—who! How! Ugh…." Yosuke was clearly panicking, Souji could hear him breathing heavily."Calm down!" he snapped, Yosuke took a deep breath and started talking again.

"Y-you're right…. Let's talk about this with the others tomorrow."

Souji agreed and then ended the conversation, he couldn't think straight because of shock and drowsiness, there was nothing else he could do so he decided to call it night and closed his eyes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3:The Investigation Team Returns

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey guys… here's another chap. This is the longest one I wrote by far. I think I'm getting a hang of this writing thing.

Hope to read your reviews!

Anyways... let's get started with this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3:The Investigation Team returns_

_Velvet room_

_Unknown time_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Souji opened his eyes, it seems that he is in the velvet room, something was different though, it was no longer a limousine, but an elevator.

"Welcome to the velvet room, my dear young man." The long nosed man greeted, Souji was still confused at the moment to reply.

"It seems that you might be needing our assistance again" Igor said, grinning beneath his long nose.

"Heh. It seems so…" the young man replied weakly, still a bit dazed, leaning his head on the chair.

Igor chuckled, he then faced Margaret, letting her explain the situation to their guest."Do you remember the boy that I told you about? The one that my sister is helping?" Souji nodded, looking at Margaret.

"The young man that you saw in The Midnight Channel… He is that same person…" Souji was surprised at this.

"….You said that he was--"

"Allow me to explain."Margaret interrupted before Souji could finish his sentence "As I already told you, the young man was once sealed on a wall, but something went wrong, he suddenly disappeared… there was no trace of him, until you saw him on The Midnight Channel."She explained.

"Then what happened to your sister?" Souji asked.

"She…. Vanished as well…" Margaret regretfully said, Souji fell silent, a familiar piece of paper appeared in front of him. It was the contract that he signed before.

"Since you will be joining us again, we will have to renew your contract, In case you don't remember, the contract says that you must take responsibility for your actions and I'll have to accept whatever choice you make regardless of its consequences." Explained Igor, Souji nodded, and wrote his signature on the contract.

"Excellent… In the coming days you and your friends will encounter yet another mystery, this differs from your previous journey, and will require a lot more effort than you had previously gave." He said with a chuckle, Souji replied with a nod, he knew he needed to do it, if they didn't, who would?

"There is another thing, you will need this if you want to enter the Velvet room again."

The velvet key appeared before him, he then took it and placed it on his pocket. He never thought that he would use it again though.

"Very well, time marches on in your world, I am afraid that I can't keep you here any longer" The long nosed man pointed out, he chuckled saying "I am looking forward to seeing you again."  
then sending Souji back to his world…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April, 12, 2012_

_Dojima Residence_

_6:48 AM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souji woke up from what seemed like a dream, he was still groggy, the first thing he felt was a hard object in his pocket, he took it out, and it was the velvet key.

"so it wasn't a dream, huh?" he thought to himself, he then stood up and stretched his arms, looking outside his window to see it was raining.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 12, 2012_

Yasogami High

_8:21 PM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming? Besides what were you doing up that late" doubted Chie, Yukiko and Chie, Souji then came in the classroom. Chie quickly spotted him

"Hey Souji-kun! Could you tell Yukiko that she was just dreaming last night!" she exclaimed.

"What're you talking about?" he asked while scratching his head, Yukiko faced him.

"Well, last night when I was helping at the inn, I took a rest at our lounge. I suddenly woke up just before midnight and was about to go back to my room when… IT showed again." Yukiko explained.

"So you saw it too huh?" Yosuke suddenly interrupted, Chie turned around, her eyes widened.

"You saw it too?!" Yukiko asked, suddenly facing Yosuke.

"Me too…"Souji added, Chie was surprised. She thought Yukiko was just joking.

"I told you Chie, It really wasn't a dream…" Yukiko said, Chie was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe that the midnight channel returned.

"We'll tell you more about it later at Junes with the others" whispered Souji, the others nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 12, 2012_

_Junes Dept. Store_

_4:32 PM_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thee they were at Junes, they could hear rain patting on the floor.

"So you're saying that you saw a boy about our ages, blue haired and was in some sort of apartment. Am I correct?" Naoto repeated, twirling her hand round and round.

"That's what we saw…" Yosuke replied, rubbing his forehead.

"Man… I never thought we'd see that thing again" Kanji said, facing the floor.

"So that's why I felt some sort of disturbance in my world!" Teddie suddenly implied

"Disturbance?" Souji Repeated, looking at teddie with a curious expression,"Yeah, I've been sensing it since Sensei came. I didn't have the chance to check it out though." Explained Teddie.

"So you're saying that someone is in there?" Rise asked, imagining what kind of person it was.

"Basically, yes but something doesn't feel right." answered Teddie, he himself looking a bit confused, Chie stood up. "I've had enough of thinking!" she exclaimed. "If someone's in there, all we have to do is get him, right!" Kanji agreed with this, he stood up as well and swung his arm. "Chie-senpai has a point! Instead of bitching around and blasting our brains off thinkin' here! We should be in there getting the guy out!"

"Well Souji, or should I say leader, what's your plan?" Yosuke grinned, everyone was waiting for his opinion, he then stood up and smiled saying."All right, let's get in there and rescue him!" Yosuke grinned, looking at everyone. "Well, it seems that the investigation team is banded together again, and this time we're ready for anything!"

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, they left their seats and went into the electronics department.

"I'd never thought we'd be doing THIS again…" Chie said, Yukiko agreed with this, saying "Yeah, I now what you mean…"

Everyone was well prepared, They had all of their equipment with them, except their glasses, since the fog was gone, there really isn't much of a point using them again.

"C'mon guys! Lets do this!" Yosuke exclaimed, jumping head first into the TV, Souji and the others then followed cautiously, making sure no one sees them. Souji surely didn't expect having to do that this year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 12, 2012_

_TV World_

_4:42 PM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment they came in nothing seemed to be wrong, it was just as peaceful as the last time they were there.

"Are you sure someone's in here?" Asked Chie, facing Souji and Yosuke

"Yeah, I'm really sure I saw someone at the TV last night!" Yosuke persuaded.

"Is it just me? Or do you guys see that building far over there?" Kanji pointed out.

"Where?! Oh! I see." Chie pointed to her right, there everyone started to see it as well, far across the plains were a building, I stood out with the rest of the place because it had a strange atmosphere, green clouds were hovering on it. And the moon there seemed eerie as well.

"Whoa! How'd that get in here?! This is beear-y interesting…" Said Teddie, Yosuke's expression changed."Dude, could you please stop the puns. There not funny at all!"

"I'm sorry…" Apologized Teddie, Yukiko smiled, as if she was about to laugh.

"Cut it out guys! We have a job to do, remember?!" Exclaimed Chie, The two stopped fighting and started walking as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking for some time, they finally reached the building, it seems to be a dormitory.

"Well, this seems to be the place…" Said Yosuke.

"Kinda looks like a dorm I stayed in before…" said souji, his eyes scanning the building's front, no one seemed to be there.

"Shall we go in?" Naoto spoke suddenly, Everyone nodded and opened the door.

The inside was eerie, it was also dark and quiet.

"Are… you sure he's here?" Asked Chie, wandering around the place, suddenly a something started banging on the doors.

"D-dude wh-what was that!" Exclaimed Yosuke, It seemed like it was about to break the doors. Kanji had a confident look on his face."We took down shadows many times before we could take this one down no sweat!"

"Its not just one, there's way too many to count, they're pretty big as well!" Rise pointed out to Kanji, it made him bite his lip. Naoto looked at the stairs.

"In any case, we should hurry to the rooftop and rescue him." She said to the others, they quickly rushed for the stairs, the shadows broke the back door and started to pursue them.

"Aw Shit! They're Coming!!!" Yelled Kanji, Trying to run as fast as he can, the shadows seem to getting closer to them.

"Finally! We're almost there!" Yelled Yosuke.

When everyone got to the rooftop Souji quickly locked the door, hoping that it would by them some time, Kanji Yosuke and Chie watched the door while everyone else started searching the boy.

"Over there!" Rise pointing at a corner of the place, the group ran to his side, he wasn't moving—

"I-is he—"Worried Rise

"No, he's just unconscious…" Checked Souji, they were relieved, their only problem now is to find a way out of there.

"This is bad!" Kanji said, startling the others, the shadows seem to have broke down the door, Large black figures with knives started coming out.

"Damn, guess we have to fight 'em" Said Yosuke, then summoning his persona to cast wind spells on the shadows. "Here we go! Its been a while since I've been in a fight!" Said Kanji before beating 5 shadows in one strike, Souji grabbed his sword and started swinging it on the Shadows.

"Looks like they'll need all the help they can get!" Yelled Teddie, and then charging to attack the Shadows. The others nodded.

"I think you guys will need some healing…" Said Yukiko, then casting healing arts on the group. Naoto then glared at a Shadow before firing multiple shots at it with her gun. They seemed to be doing nicely for a while…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like they were fighting for hours.

The shadows were relentless, more kept coming for each one they beat. The group was at their limit.

"Ugh… There's too many of 'em!" Yosuke blustered, they were surrounded.

"Damn…It can't end like this!" Kanji snapped, they were in deep trouble, Right at that time the boy lift himself up and took out an object which seemed like a gun.

"That ain't gonna do much kid!" Kanji said, but the boy seems like he didn't hear kanji, he suddenly pointed the gun on his head.

"Dude! What're you—"

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the place, something appeared above the boy.

"Huh?!"

"T-that can't be! A persona?!"

"_Thou art I, And I am thou, I am Orpheus Master of strings"_

The Persona obliterated the shadows by burning them with fire-based spells, the group was awe-struck, the boy had powers that could match Souji's. After that, the boy dropped to his knees, the group then rushed to him.

"Hey are you all right?!" Asked Rise.

"Dude, you just saved our asses there!" Kanji said.

"Guys, we should let him have a breather… I think we need it as well…" Yosuke muttered, Exhaustion roughened his words , He was right though, the shadows gave them a very hard time.

Everyone strode to the door, Souji wrapped the boy's arm on his shoulder and continued walking to the door.

He stopped suddenly, a glowing glass shard appeared before the two young boys.

The boy lift his hand grabbed the shard which disappeared on his palm.

"What was that?" Souji questioned the boy, he shrugged and said "Dunno, I felt like it was calling to me…" then smiled weakly at Souji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 12, 2012_

_Junes Dept. Store_

_6:36 PM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were finally out of the TV world, they were all tired from their exploration.

Yosuke sank to his chair and started to ask the boy a few questions.

"So… First things first, what's your name?" he asked Minato, then sinking to his seat.

"I'm…. err… who am I again?" he replied.

"W-wait… You… Your serious right?" he asked, the group had to know who he was in order to bring him home, Naoto glanced at the boy's uniform, she recognized the emblem on it.

"It seems you're… from Gekkoukan high school" she pointed out

"Gekkoukan? You mean the one we went to at the field trip last year?" Kanji asked.

"If that's the case, then you might have an ID with you." Hearing this, the boy checked his back pocket, there he had a wallet. He then took out an ID saying:

_Gekkoukan high school_

_SY 09-10_

_Arisato, Minato_

_Class 2-F_

There they found out his name.

"Dude! School year 2009-2010?! That was two years ago!" Yosuke pointed out, it seemed weird, why would he be carrying an ID from two years ago?

"Hey guys, maybe its better if we let him rest first… lets save the questions for later…" Yukiko Implied.

"Yeah… But where would he stay? Tatsumi Port Island is way to far from here…" he pointed out, the team had no idea what to do about this, but Souji did…

" Why don't you stay at my place? Just until you can remember who you are at least."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Minato replied, placing his hands on his pockets.

"Yeah… but wouldn't Dojima wonder who he is…" Yosuke added, stroking his jaw. That thought never occurred to him, he shrugged it and just decided that he would just think of something on the way.

Yosuke muttered "Alright… See ya … when im going home I'm taking a nice shower and then head off to bed" then patting Souji on the shoulder

"See you again Sensei! Also you Minato" Teddie exclaimed while waving goodbye to them, Naoto and Kanji simply nodded their heads as their goodbye, Rise on the other hand was cheerfully waving both of her hands at Souji, he nodded at all of them.

"Are you sure about this Souji-kun?" Asked Yukiko, she was concerned since he might get in trouble with Dojima-san.

"Don't worry Yukiko-san… I'll think of something" He replied with a refreshing smile.

Yukiko blushed. "U-umm okay Souji-kun… Take care…" she told Souji then waving goodbye.

Minato stared at Souji. He was about to ask something.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, noticing that Minato was staring at him.

"Is…She your girlfriend?" He bluntly asked, this made Souji's face turned red, then he turned his face to the other side trying to hide his embarrassment. Minato laughed at this.

"Well, Seems to me like she's a nice girl…" he then thought for a moment. "Is there a girl that's waiting for me as well...?" he had sorrow in his eyes, Souji could see this, he patted Minato's back and said. "I'm pretty sure someone's waiting for you somewhere." This relieved him a bit, Souji then suddenly remembered about his power.

"By the way, how did you summon your persona?" Asked Souji, Minato was dumbfounded.

"Persona?" He asked, Minato didn't seem to know what Souji was talking about, but why wouldn't he?  
he just used it to save them a while ago.

"You mean that thing? I don't know… when I came to, the first thing that came in was pull the trigger on my head…" the way Minato summoned his Persona was different to theirs. It was awkward too, having to point a gun on his head.

"Anyway, we should get going now…" he shrugged.

Minato nodded and followed Souji's lead.

This seemed to be a start of a good friendship between the two…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 12, 2012_

_Dojima's House_

_8:32 PM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Big bro--" Nanako paused for a moment. Trying to figure out who was the person next to his cousin was.

"Souji…. You do know it's a bit late for visitors?" Dojima pointed out, looking at Minato. He obviously doesn't recognize him.

"Well, You see Dojima-san he's my…er.. Cousin… his mom is my dad's sister you see and well—"

"She said I needed some rest from the city and have some peace and quiet here… " Minato then added. Dojima seemed to be doubtful at the two boys story.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you--"

"M-Minato sir…. My name is Minato… "he introduced himself, his voice trembling a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Minato I'm Ryotaro Dojima, I see you have already met Souji and the girl over there is my daughter Nanako." Said Dojima.

"Hello.." Said Nanako, a bit shy to his newly met "cousin", Minato responded with a smile and waved his hand.

"How long would you be staying with us?" he added.

"About a year sir…"

"well, since you'll be joining us for that long. I guess we'll have to Enroll you at Souji's High school as well." Said Dojima. Minato's eyes widened a bit. He didn't expect to go to school as well, he decided smile and agree to Dojima's offer.

"Thank you"

"Don't be so formal hahaha… You can enroll tomorrow and start going there the next day. Well, you two should go off to—wait you don't have your own futon… is it okay for you to sleep on in his room for now"

"That'll be alright" He smiled, Souji was surprised at how well-mannered and polite Minato was. He then brought Minato to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow… you sure seem to be a tidy person." Minato said with a chuckle.

"Thanks. I keep it clean since it is the least I can do for them…" Chuckled Souji, Minato then strode to the couch and laid down on it.

"Seems comfortable enough haha…." He said. Souji wanted to sleep as well. His body was aching because of their exploration in the TV world, he was pretty sure Minato was feeling he same. He then gave Minato some clothes to change on and took some for himself.

"Oh, and if you feel a bit cold just get a blanket from the bottom drawer, okay?" Minato nodded, he then changed his clothes so he could get some sleep. Souji did the same thing as well, as soon as he got changed he sank to his Futon and fell asleep quickly. Minato stared at him. Imagining what kind of life he'll have with Souji and his friends. At that moment he forgot about trying to remember who he was for a while and slowly fell asleep as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well here's another chapter in my little story.

Thanks for the reviews by the way

And since Minato has already joined the story, I will be changing the point of view from time to time

Alright lets get this chap started!

P.S. I don't own anything here except the plotline that I made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4: Social Links_

_April 14, 2012_

_Velvet room_

_Unknown time_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome" A voice said to Minato, he opened his eyes to see where he was. It seemed to be an Elevator like room, there were two people in front of him. A long nosed man and a white-haired woman.

"It is rather sad that you have lost your memories. So I will introduce myself again to you. My name is Igor and the woman over there is my assistant Margaret." The man explained, Minato was still confused and rubbing his forehead. He finally decided to ask. "Umm… Where exactly am I and is this a—"

"This, my boy is the Velvet Room, A place that exists between, mind and reality. I am a resident here, as well as Margaret we are here to assist you as well as our other guest."

Minato asked a lot of questions. The purpose of that place, the other guest Souji, which surprised him, Igor then handed him a contract.

"What's this for?" He asked while staring at it.

"Don't worry. It only says that in exchange for our help you will have to take responsibility for your actions."

"What kind of help?" He asked, he was unsure of signing it since he doesn't know what it'll actually do for him.

"I will create new personas for you, which might help in your quest of retrieving your lost memories." After hearing this, he had no second thoughts of signing the contract now. He then faced Igor again who was grinning below his long nose.

"Of course, you will have to do your part to strengthen your personas."

"How?"

Igor then explained to Minato about Social Links and how his personas will strengthen trough them. Minato then sighed and put his hands on his pockets and said. "So basically…. If my emotional bonds with others strengthen, so will my power?" Igor nodded then leaned his face on his hands.

"Very well, I will not keep you here any longer as time flies in your world. And also, if you ever want to return here without me calling you, come with Mr. Seta because he has the key to this place." Minato nodded, stood up and said goodbye to Igor and Margaret before being sent back to his world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 14, 2012_

_Dojima Residence_

_11:43 AM_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Minato had woken up from what seemed like a long dream, something was different though, it felt real. He then remembered that Souji had let him stay in his place for a long while. Souji wasn't there. He had probably went to school already. Minato then stood up and let out a sigh he then went downstairs. Dojima was there, drinking coffee while reading today's newspaper.

"Good morning." Dojima said then taking another sip from his drink. Minato nodded at him and greeted him as well before taking a seat as well. Dojima then finished his coffee. "Well Minato, How's country life for you?"

"It's quiet and peaceful. I like the place." Said Minato with a smile, Dojima laughed at this. "Souji said the same thing when he first stayed here… Though, I get the feeling that you two are just being modest." Minato let out a chuckle as well. He couldn't say straight out that I was boring there. He then thought of striking a conversation."

"Umm… what's your job by the way Dojima-san?"

"Well… I'm a detective."

"Sounds like an interesting line of work…"

"It has its ups and downs at times by but, yeah, it is pretty great." He said then laughed, Minato smiled at him, Minato then saw that Dojima was a very nice man and a hard worker.

"Well, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask okay?" Said Dojima, Minato nodded, sensing a bond forming between them. He then heard a voice coming from his head.

_The hierophant social link has been formed._

"So, This is what Igor meant about bonds strengthening my power" he thought to himself, thinking if he could form the bonds with other people as well. he then shrugged it and walked to the couch and sat on it.

"Oh and before I forget, Someone brought your things here." Dojima then took out a bag full of clothes then handing it to a surprised Minato. "She said that you forgot to bring them here..." It seemed like someone that he knew came here to bring his things back.

"What did she look like?" he asked, hoping that he might recall something if Dojima told him. "Well she was about your age, had silver hair and had bright yellow eyes." He described, this woman had have to know who he was. But how'd she know that he was staying with the Dojima's? was she living close by? He then decided that he'd think about it at another time since he had little information going around.

"Someone you know?"

"I think…"

"Well since you don't know much about here, I'll bring you to the school on my way to work. You better take a shower and get ready. Will be leaving In 30 minutes"

"I will, and thank you… That would be very helpful… "

"You don't need to be so formal Minato, c'mon loosen up" he said to him with a grin, Minato then nodded slowly and started heading to Souji's room to check his things.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, it was just filled with clothes, shoes and other personal things. Minato was disappointed. He thought that he would find something that'll tell something about him but didn't. He took some casual clothes and a towel out of the bag then started heading to the shower..

He then spent the time dozing off, wondering if he'll retain his memories at all. Then again, he shouldn't doubt about it since there are people helping him and he was happy about it. He then turned the shower off and dried himself and wore his clothes.

"You ready?" Minato nodded and sat in the front seat with Dojima driving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 14, 2009_

_Yasogami High_

_12:21 PM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime. The school halls were bustling with students looking for a place to eat lunch. Souji and his group were in the rooftop eating together.

"Did he remember anything yet?" Yosuke asked Souji before taking another bite at his food.

"I don't think so… He was asleep when I left…" he replied. Everyone felt sorry for Minato. Losing his memories must feel like losing everything you have.

"Well waff abouff the midnifh channel?" Asked Kanji while chewing his food, Rise got angry and said. "Eww! Kanji! Close your mouth! "

"He is right though… something isn't right. If we defeated the one that started all of this, wouldn't it be gone by now?"

"Yeah… You think Imanagi wasn't the culprit? Yosuke Implied, everyone didn't like that idea. They wouldn't want another string of murders occurring, if that were to happen, Inaba would certainly fall into madness.

"That's highly unlikely… Everything went back to normal after that day. Could it be that Minato is special?" Yukiko Implied.

"You have a point there… Also note that he didn't have a shadow like senpai." Said Naoto.

"Now that you mention it… but the real question is. How did he end up in there? He didn't show up at the TV recently did he?" Said Rise, everyone nodded at agreement. "Yeah… and without Imanagi, no one else could have the power to enter TVs…" Chie implied, everyone had a very hard time thinking about it. A familiar bell suddenly sounded and startled everyone. Lunch was almost over.

"Damn! We better hurry up or we'll be in trouble!" Kanji yelled. Everyone started packing their lunchboxes and left for their rooms.

Yukiko suddenly grabbed Souji closer to her.

"S-souji-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come with me later? If you don't have any plans of course…"

"S-sure, I'll be glad to have your company Yukiko" he accepted gladly. Making Yukiko smile and nod, They then caught up with their friends

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take care now… Souji will bring you home later…" Minato Nodded and got out of the car and watched Dojima driving off. Minato then looked behind him to see the school. It didn't look anything special but it was alright. He then headed inside.

"_It's pretty nice… I wonder if Souji will be my classmate… "_

He then looked for the faculty office.

"Oh hello there… Can I help you?" one of the teachers asked, He nodded. "take a seat, are you planning to enroll?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah… My name's Minato Arisato and the papers, well--"

"Oh! someone just came here with your papers a while ago!" Minato was surprised a hearing this. It must be someone who knows him. But how does that person know everything that he was doing or where he was? Was this person the one behind everything?

"Alright. You'll be in class 3-B." Said the teacher, startling Minato out of his thinking, He replied with a quick nod then left for the door.

He then realized that it'll take some time before classes end. He guessed he'd be bored out of his mind waiting.

"*Sigh*… guess I'll just listen to my headphones" he said then sat down on a bench and waited for Souji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4:18 PM_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The bell finally sounded, the long and boring classes were finally finished. Souji, Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke went downstairs and saw Minato sitting there. The group approached him with Yosuke saying.

"Minato! I see you enrolled. So, remember anything yet?" Minato removed his earphones and sighed. He then faced Yosuke saying. "No… Not yet."

"Oh… That's too bad…" Said Chie, Feeling a bit sorry for Minato "Don't worry… It's not your fault …" He said. This made Chie blush, Yosuke laughed saying. "Well aren't you good with the ladies" Minato then turned to Souji. "Hey Souji… Dojima-san told me that you'd bring me home... Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Wh-What? B-but I have—"

"Why don't I take him?" Yosuke interrupted, he knew his friend had plans with his friend today since they really didn't have much time alone. "I don't want to bother Souji on his date heheh"

"Uhhh…. Thanks Yosuke…. I guess…"

"Well… Let's get going… I've been stuck here WAY too long…" Minato added, Seemingly annoyed because of waiting there with nothing to do.

"Wait! What about me?!" Chie suddenly said, Everybody had plans except her.

"Hey Senpai!" Rise suddenly appeared out of nowhere along with Kanji and Naoto.

"Oh... Hi Rise."

"Since we don't have anything to do why don't you and I go somewhere? Naoto'll come too!"

"B-but I didn't--" Rise dragged Naoto before she could finish her sentence. "Oh what the heck, I'm coming with you." Chie decided then followed Rise.

"Let's go Yosuke… I wanna get some sleep…"

"Sure, See ya Souji!"Said Yosuke, Souji replied with a nod then turned to Yukiko with a smile. "Well Yukiko-san, Shall we?" Yukiko wrapped her arms around his. "Yes, let's go… I'll show you around our inn…" Everybody then left the school grounds Except Kanji, seemingly shocked that his friends left him there alone. "WAIT WHAT ABOUT ME!!! *sigh* guess I'll go bother Ted…" He said to himself before leaving for Junes.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_April, 14, 2012_

_Samegawa Floodplain_

_4:29 PM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the Dojima Residence was very dull, Yosuke wanted to spark a conversation to Minato who was listening to his earphones. Problem is, what would could he say to someone who can't remember anything about himself.

Minato then removed his earphones and brushed his hair. "Tell me about yourself." He said, which broke the heavy silence. Yosuke then thought of what to tell Minato.

"Well… Uhh… I came here from the city a few years back. My dad was employed to work in the local department store here."

"So you're a city boy eh?" Minato replied, Yosuke nodded and continued. "Back then I hated this place… It was boring and I didn't have any friends…" He paused and clenched his fists before continuing. "… Until those murders happened..."

"Murders?" Minato repeated, Quite intrigued about it. He didn't seemingly oblivious to Yosuke's pain.

"Last year. An announcer was killed here… her body was hanging upside own on a TV's antenna… After that another person died… My Senpai… I wanted to know why it happened so me and Souji searched for answers in that TV world that you were in… What we found was unbelievable…"

"One of those shadow things, huh?" Minato said which surprised Yosuke. "How'd you know?" he asked. "I just... know… and I don't know why…" Yosuke sighed, then said. "Well yeah… It was my shadow… if Souji wasn't there I was pretty sure I was gonna get screwed there…"

"Did Souji have a shadow?"

"No, he didn't… Just like you. He was able to summon his persona without a shadow."

"Really…?"

The two fell silent for awhile. Yosuke then scratched his head, grumbled and said. "Hey Minato, Wanna hang out some time?" trying to shrug off the painful memories.

"Sure." He replied to Yosuke, from there he could feel a bond forming between him and Yosuke.

_The Magician Social Link has been established_

"Great! Well, here we are… guess I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Said Yosuke, Minato replied with a nod. Wondering what these bonds would do to help him, then decided to go back inside.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

End of Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Haha wow…. I can't believe it's been a year since my last update… time flies, for those who were reading these I'm really sorry… I just couldn't find anytime to write with school and all.

Well I'm back. So I'd better start this chapter. And I'm changing the time progression of my story. It might take me hundreds of chapters to finish if I keep it the old way. I'm a bit rusty now since writings not really my hobby anyway........ please R& Well I better get started.

_Dojima Residence_

_Nighttime_

Minato had just gotten back after a day of doing nothing. He had eaten a meal with Yosuke before going back home. They talked about what had happened the past year, the murders, Their adventures, and how close they had gotten. Minato was amazed at what they had been through, other teens their age would probably not be able to do what they did. He wonders if he already had this mysterious power before meeting them. This was most likely because of Igor's comments. After the meal Yosuke brought Minato home then said goodbye.

After pondering for a bit, Minato went in the house at which he was greeted by Nanako .

"Hello…ummm Minato-san was it?" She said with a big then nodded and sat down the couch."Is Souji back Nanako-chan?" he asked.

"No… Not yet…"She said disappointedly, then turning back to the TV. Minato thought about starting a conversation with her so he stood up and sat next to Nanako and said."So, what are you watching" he asked her nicely. Nanako smiled back, then saying."Oh, It's nothing… it's just my favorite show."

"I see…" He paused. "Where's your dad?".

"He's still working. But I'm gonna give him a delicious dinner when he comes home" She said, then she realized that she haven't even started yet.

"Oh no! I almost forgot! I better start dad might get home early!"She exclaimed. By the looks of it, she won't get anything done if she was rushing, Minato decided to help her.

"I'll help." He said, Nanako turned to him and smiled. "Really? Wow thank you!" She said happily.

"I'll go chop the vegetables…"

They then started making dinner together, thus establishing the Justice Social link.

Souji had just come back after a long day with Yukiko; they visited a few stores at the mall then headed to the Amagi Inn to eat an early dinner with Yukiko's parents. Souji didn't like the idea, her parents didn't really like him, saying that he "wasn't in a social class fitting for their daughter". But Yukiko insisted, Making Souji unable to refuse. There was an awkward silence that whole time, Quite frankly he wanted it to be over as fast as it could. But he knew that he had to face them if he ever wanted to take His relationship with Yukiko to the next level. After the dinner he kissed Yukiko goodbye, much to the anger of her parents.

As he went inside the house, He heard some bustling and went to check on it. It was Minato

They were cooking something that seemed like stew. Minato noticed Souji and greeted him. "Hey… As you can see I'm helping Nanako cook, but I didn't do much. I guess I'mnot that good a cook."He said as he was stirring the food. Nanako was fast asleep on the couch, Minato placed a blanket on her to keep her warm.

"She's the one who did much of the work, She said you taught her a lot about cooking. I didn't know you were a cook." He said, then turning the stove off.

"Well, my mom taught me how to cook."He said, a bit embarrassed, his mom taught him how to cook since he was an only child, she didn't have any daughters to teach about cooking so she settled with Souji.

"I see…" Minato replied, just then Dojima entered the house a bit tired. He let out a big sigh and sat down with Minato and Souji on the table.

"Another tough day at work…."

"Working on a new case?" Souji asked.

"Yeah… Remember that Kubo kid?"

"What about him?"

Dojima paused for a bit. "He escaped, but it seems he didn't get out by himself. Someone helped him out"

"What?" Souji exclaimed. He remembered Mitsuo Kubo all too well, He almost led Souji and the others off track because of his rantings. But who would break him out and why? There was no need of him and Izanami was already off the picture. It was someone who obviously know about his history, Souji knew there was no point in pondering with no information so he shrugged it off for now.

Dojima continued. "No one saw who helped, some of the officers are thinking it was an inside job." Dojima sighed."Why am I telling you all of this, heh I guess I really trust you now" What he said was true. After all, if it wasn't for Souji and his group they would have never solved the case.

"Hm? What's that smell?" Dojima seems to have noticed the food that Nanako and Minato made. Minato turned to him saying."Oh, it must be this. Nanako cooked it for you."

"I see. Did she make it herself?"

"No… I helped her with the sharp objects and stuff."

"Good… I don't want her to hurt herself."He said, After the incident with Namatame, Dojima became more protective of her daughter. He even doesn't want to go to work since she might get kidnapped again. But since Souji came back, He could breathe easier since he knew Souji was responsible.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I start digging in now right?" Dojima said with a laugh, The two Teenagers nodded."You don't need to wait for me, I'll take care of Nanako you two can go to your room, you still have school you know." He said. Then the two headed back up.

As they both went in the room, Minato glanced at his belongings, thinking of checking it again just to be sure.

"Mind if I check my stuff?" Minato said, Souji smiled, then saying."Sure, mind if I help?"

"I guess..."

They then started rummaging, they found various objects like a motorcycle key, a choker, manga books and car keys and other various things they also found his cellphone although without any numbers or information jus a screencap, attached to the phone was a girly strap.

Souji was amazed by the amount of feminine things that Minato had so he couldn't help but ask. "You have a lot of….girly things here… are you…?"

Minato knew what Souji was about to say."No…. At least I don't think so.." He said calmly, Souji was amazed at how Minato was able to keep his cool. If it were Kanji he would surely be pissed.

"Good… I don't want you doing anything funny while I'm asleep."

"Don't worry"

Then they both laughed. "But this cellphone strap…. I kinda feel like it's very important to me…." He said while staring at the it.

"Maybe it's from someone special." Souji said in a teasing manner.

"Most likely, And I hope so…. I wouldn't want to find out that I'm gay…. Otherwise I'd rather not remember who I was…" they both laughed for a while at this. After that they decided to stop searching and get some rest.

While Souji was sleeping, Minato was still awake, looking at the strap he noticed something written on its other side, it was hard to read because of the letters' size.

_For you Minato_

_Love,_

_Yukari._

Minato then said to himself, "Yukari…. I'll remember that name…" He then placed his phone somewhere safe and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
